After decades of research into the vast numbers of factors that contribute to cancer, we are beginning to exploit this knowledge in developing new prevention and cancer treatment strategies. There are now hundreds of new therapies and drugs being evaluated and in the next decade we expect to see remarkable improvements in the way we deal with cancer, from drugs that specifically target the products of cancer genes, to novel compounds that reduce cancer risk. Small molecule inhibitors are in clinical trials that target kinases, as are engineered viral vectors that target tumors deficient in tumor suppressor genes, immunotoxins and cancer "vaccines" that target tumor cells and therapeutics that reduce risk in individuals with inherited predispositions. No one is quite sure how well they will work and, with current procedures, there are enormous obstacles and delays in evaluating their potential. In addition, there is still a need to improve on the use of chemotherapeutic drugs and the application of existing therapies, when combined with advancements in diagnostic and imaging technologies. The purpose of this conference will be to explore progress on these fronts by inviting the leading investigators in cancer intervention strategies.